Hana's Gift
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Sequel to Sunrise: It's Kaho's brithday. What will Kaho's little girl give her? KxL of course and implied SxK


Hana's Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Kahoko sighed in content as she slipped further into their small tub. Today was her birthday and she knew she was going to receive gifts, but she didn't think it was that much!

She recounted the gifts she had received for the day:

From Keiichi and Shouka Shimizu, she received a lovely red handbag with a pink flower decorated on one side and a delicate stitch for a complete and beautiful design. She knew that it was Shouka's doing and she was thankful for it.

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro gave her a beautiful pair of blue shoes. The famous pianist was rumored to be together with another pianist. _'But, he wouldn't tell anyone who she is.' _Kahoko sighed. Nami, Mio and Mori had given her a glass sculpture of a girl playing a violin.

Hihara Kazuki had given her a cute teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. He was as cheerful as ever. Yunoki Azuma, who made an unexpected visit from Mexico, gave her an expensive perfume. The scent was heavenly and she had to make sure to use it for her dinner date with Tsukimori Len.

Tsukimori Len, her husband, had given her gifts galore since they had awoken. At breakfast, he had given her a beautiful gold necklace. Before lunch, he had given her a bouquet of roses and a passionate kiss which eventually led into a make out session. She was forever thankful that Hana and Ken weren't home at that time.

And tonight, he was taking her to the most expensive restaurant in town, The Chez Montier. He had also surprised her with a pair of earrings that she found before her bath. She smiled at the delightful gift she received from Mina and Gan, a freshly baked cake.

Amou Nami, now a famous reporter, had given her another nice album filled with her early days in high school. She surprised Kahoko when she included several pictures of her and Len together before they had confessed to each other. Amy and Kei, recently engaged, had given her a special number at work today. The sound was melodious.

Ken, now 4, had given her a peck at the cheek and a crayoned drawing of their family with her sitting on a red chair. Well, what seemed to be a red chair anyways. On the front part, it was scribbled in a messy penmanship as Ken had only started learning to write; it was said, "Happy Birthday, Mommy!" She had tried her best to read it, but after all it did make sense, right?

On the other hand, Hana… wait. Hana hadn't given her anything. She was drying her hair and putting on a robe. Just then she heard Ken scream, "Hana, give that back!" Kahoko sighed in frustration, they were always fighting. She tied her robe hastily before exiting the room to find Hana, stealing her brother's crayons. She was born evil. "Hana…" she warned warily. The girl grinned before getting another attempt with Ken's cardboard paper.

"Hana, stop it." A deep voice interrupted before Kahoko could tell her daughter off. She spun around to see her husband in a white button up shirt with two buttons still left open, a loose tie around his neck and his black pants fitted him nicely. She blushed slightly as he indeed looked handsome. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hana tiptoeing to their playroom and locking it shut.

Ken pouted and Kahoko gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him to Mina who was now working for them. Kahoko wrapped the thin robe over her petite body before slamming the door to the master room. Len clutched his blue hair, "How did I get into this mess?" He approached his wife as she combed her silky red hair.

He hugged her from behind, earning a gasp from the woman. His lips traced her earlobe before whispering, "Cheer up. I'll give something extra nice if you do." Kahoko blushed before giving him a smile. "Get dressed." He told her after he kissed her gently. She immediately went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Len approached the little lady of the house, as Gan had called her. He knocked twice before entering. He wanted to implant manners into his children as he saw Hana busily doing something. He peeked over her messy work and he understood with a smile. He patted her small head.

She grinned at him before going back to her work. "Do you think that will be finished in time?" he asked her gently, pecking her nose as she looked at him. Hana shrugged before going back to work. Len's kisses always put her in a good mood. On the other hand, Len scowled. Shrugging had been Tsuichiura's favorite way of irritating him and Hana must have learned that from him during his frequent visits. Why oh why did he happen to be Hana and Ken's favorite uncle? He went out and fixed his tie and coat. Kahoko was ready he had predicted as she stepped out of their room. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached below her ankles. He grinned before taking her hand and leaving the house.

Kahoko yawned and rubbed a sleepy eye as she glanced over her sleeping husband. She smiled and sighed dreamily when she remembered the romantic dinner she had never dreamt that her husband was capable of. She wrapped their blue blankets closer to her as she felt a cold chill. She turned around to check what time it was, but instead found a small card next to a rose.

She blinked twice before opening it and reading it carefully. She smiled as she found that it was from Hana.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" was scribbled in messy yet still readable writing. It was all she found on the card with what looked like a cake in the front. She twirled the rose around with her thumb and index finger and smiled again softly. This was her best gift yet second of course after Len and in line with Ken's.

'Even the most simple gifts can leave a big impression on a person.' :)

Author's Note: I wasn't really expecting a sequel for Sunrise but here it is more or less. This was meant for yesterday, but since I was unable to out this up… July 17 is my mom's birthday so this my way of saying Happy Birthday, Mom! My birthday's not long after anymore, can you guess? And about the Puppy Love, hoping to update it soon.


End file.
